Remembrance
by Mac12211
Summary: When Kidd makes Maka lose her memory of the last two weeks all hell brakes loose. shitty summery i know but the storys better
1. hangover

**Disclamer: I don't own soul eater **

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up with a "hangover headache" from getting trashed at the party last night. When I tried to get up I realized that someone's arm was around me-I also realized that someone had their hand on my ass -I blushed a cherry red. Since I was in my own bed I thought it was Soul. So I gently moved his arm to get up to aging the Advil. I looked EVERYWHERE,but I couldn't find it so I went to ask Soul. When I got to my room he was up. I dropped into a faint when I saw him.

Soul's P.O.V.

When I wake up I'm confused, but happy. Maka was in my arms, snuggling into me.(happy sigh) My head was killing me though. Guess I shouldn't drink so much. Slowly and unwillingly I disentangled myself from Maka and went to find the Advil. That was when I realized I was in Kidd's house.( Kidd's house what the hell?) Oh,well. I went to find Kidd.


	2. suprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater**

* * *

Black*star's P.O.V.

I wake up with Kidd's face inches from mine, like he was about to kiss me. So I jumped up, pulling him with me. He woke up with a start, looking round a little dazed. He was looking at everything in awe.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" I asked, right after I said it I regretted it. My head was killing me, and by the look of it so was Kidd's.

"Everything is perfectly symmetrical." He wobbled. "Except my balance." He chuckled.

Right then Maka came in. She looked at us with surprise (but that makes no sense she was up first, she should have seen us) than she fell into a dead faint! Me and Kidd ran to catch her. Kidd got there first, catching her right before she hit the ground. I started screaming at her to wake up, but she didn't move a muscle. I started to get worried.

Maka's P.O.V.

I'm dreaming, I think to myself as I watch. Me and Soul are at home getting ready for the party. He's wearing a black shirt, with a blue soul on it, black jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes I bought him, and the necklace of him as a scythe I got custom made for his last birthday. Blair comes through naked (probably going to the bathroom for a shower) and decides to crush soul to her chest causing him to get a nose bleed. After she leaves I Maka-chop him hard enough to make him fall to the floor in pain. (I'm not dreaming, I'm remembering!) I was thinking at the time-why does he get a nosebleed with her and not me-with sorrow. Then as he started to look at me, I was startled awake. Black*star was screaming at me and I was in Kidd's arms staring into his lion gold eyes, which were clouded with worry. When they saw my eyes open Black*star shut up.

"Are you okay?" that was Kidd, his voice just as worried as eyes.

"Ya!, why'd you faint like that?" said Black*star and like always he was screaming at the top of his lungs. (This is going to be a long day.)

Sigh. Kidd looked over at me with a knowing look and sighs as well.

Soul's P.O.V.

Where is Kidd, my head is killing me. I looked through the whole house. After looking in the last room I went back to Maka. She was awake when I got back. My headache was so bad that at first I didn't notice that Maka had a different eye color. After a few seconds we both realized that the other wasn't who we thought.

"Liz!"

"Soul!" we screamed at the same time.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading. **

**AkiraSaphire i hope you really figured it out.**

**i'm not going to update till i get atleast 3 reviews so please **

**R&R**

**mac12211**


	3. sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater **

Maka's P.O.V.

Kidd and Black*star insisted that I be carried to the living room. While I insisted I was fine, they didn't listen, I knew they wouldn't. In the end Black*star carried me to the couch while Kidd made some lunch. For some reason Kidd seemed really worried. (And why can't I remember the last TWO WEEKS!) Black*star was sitting on the couch looking like he was trying to remember something. Kidd kept giving me worried looks while cooking. I got up to get my phone. In less than two seconds after I got up both Kidd and Black*star were right next to me.

"What's wrong Maka?" Kidd asked looking even more worried. (Why was he so worried about me?)

"Nothing" I said, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Then why are you up?" Black*star asked… for once not screaming.

"To get my phone, I have to call someone." I said, while struggling to control my emotions-and my stomach- both rebelled. They both looked at me with horror in their eyes as tears streamed down my face like an unstoppable force; then as my stomach started to heave out everything from last night I doubled over groaning. The boys, who had been frozen by the sight of tears, ran to help me. But it was too late. Right before they got to me I puked out everything from what felt like the last month. When I finally stopped I realized that Kidd was holding back my hair, while wiping a cool cloth across my face. Then I realized that both of them just saw me puke. I moaned in humiliation. Kidd looked down at me, his expression was so worried that I gave him a sweet smile and fell asleep in his arms.

**CureNoble0****- yes this will be a Kidd and Maka.**

**Please R&R **

**Mac12211**


	4. AN

**Sorry guys but my computer crashed and I won't be able to update in a while but my story's are on hold**

**Mac12211**


End file.
